1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connection for two plates, and particularly to simple connection for two orthogonal plates.
2. Prior Art
In modem manufacturing, more and more orthogonal plates are being required to be joined together. Oftentimes, two orthogonal plates are joined by means of screws, rivets, staking, spot welding and so on. Two orthogonal plates are also often joined by means of other kinds of connectors.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional connector for a pair of orthogonal first and second plates 1, 2. The connector comprises a male connector 12 and a female connector 22. The male connector 12 comprises a hollow first protrusion 14 defining a screw hole 15. The male connector 12 is secured on the first plate 1 by means of screws (not labeled). The female connector 22 comprises a hollow second protrusion 24 for receiving the first protrusion 14. A spring tab 26 extends from one edge of the second protrusion 24. The tab 26 defines a through hole 27 corresponding to the screw hole 15. The female connector 22 is secured on the second plate 2 by means of screws (not labeled). In assembly of the first and second plates 1, 2, the first protrusion 14 of the male connector 12 is received in the second protrusion 24 of the female connector 22. A bolt 3 is then extended through the through hole 27 of the female connector 22 to engage in the screw hole 15 of the male connector 12.
The male and female connectors 12, 22 must first be secured on the first and second plates 1, 2 by means of screws. This requires a tool, and is unduly complicated and time-consuming.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector which can readily and securely join two orthogonal plates together.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector for joining two orthogonal plates which does not require use of any tools.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a first plate and a second plate perpendicular to the first plate. The first plate comprises a base and a flange extending perpendicularly upwardly from one edge of the base. The base defines a pair of rectangular cutouts at such edge. The flange defines a pair of rectangular openings in communication with the corresponding cutouts, and a locking slot between the openings. A pair of shoulders is formed in the first plate on opposite sides of each cutout. The second plate forms a pair of protrusions, and a pair of hooks between the protrusions. Each protrusion defines a pair of horizontal grooves, and a pair of vertical grooves for facilitating deformation of the protrusion. Two pairs of slits are defined in a rearmost periphery of each protrusion, in communication with the corresponding grooves. In joining the first and second plates together, the horizontal grooves receive the corresponding shoulders. The slits engagingly receive corresponding edges of the flange adjacent the corresponding openings, and the hooks engage with the flange in the locking slot.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: